


Your Body Is My Temple

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, ep. 11.11, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean shows Sam how much he means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Body Is My Temple

Dean toyed with his brother's lips, lazily, slowly, like a cat licking the last drops of cream from its bowl.

Having just taken his enjoyment from Sam's body, there was only enough energy left in him to tease the enticing lips he loved so much.

His softening cock, still tacky with come had, until a few moments ago been immersed deep inside his brother's ass-hole where Dean had orgasmed like a bitch in heat, cresting on a wave of pulsating pleasure.  
His cock had been held a willing prisoner in the snug depths of his sibling's body and it was effectively the most erotically satisfying experience Dean had encountered, and modestly, experience was something he had a cartload of.

 

Sam was nestled in his arms, well as nestled as a taller man could be in the arms of his smaller partner's embrace.  
Dean thought it was a freaky paradox to have a 'little brother' who had four or five inches on him. Totally unfair!  
At times he'd day-dream about their positions being reversed, for the sole reason of being better able to curl himself around his baby brother, shielding him from harm like the protector he was born to be.

 

Sam had been cantankerous and hardly approachable during the last few days, his guilt, Dean had finally discovered, for his abandon of his older sibling in Purgatory preying on his conscience. 

 

When he'd come to understand what the problem was, Dean heaved a sigh of relief.  
Sam didn't seem to get it, or maybe he was too stubborn to accept the simple fact that Dean loved him so absolutely that even if Sam had taken a knife to him Dean would still continue to love him exactly as he had before.

Actions speak louder than words though, so Dean dragged his brother off to the bedroom and demonstrated his love using the tools at hand, his lips, mouth and fingers to worship Sam's body like the temple it was.

 

Dean owed allegiance to nothing and no-one, other than his brother.  
He was the sole member of the Church of Sam Winchester and he frequented it as often as he could with extreme devotion!

“You're a moron, Sammy. You know that, don't you? “ Dean murmured, pulling him close.  
"Are you never gonna understand just how much you mean to me? How often do I have to repeat it before it finally penetrates that thick skull of yours!”

“How can you say that after all the times I've let you down?” Sam frowned, his brow wrinkling in disbelief.  
“Shut up! Nobody's let anyone down. Our lives are complicated, dude. Sometimes things get on top of us and we end up doing weird shit. I've done things I'm not proud of too, so enough with the guilt trips.  
We're together now and that's how it's gonna stay.”

Any doubts that might have lingered in Sam's mind about the enormity of Dean's love were swept away by his passionate attentions, beginning with the searing kisses his brother bestowed on every inch of his trembling flesh, nibbling incessantly at his nipples until they were raw with sensitization, before sliding down to brush his cheek against the soft hardness of Sam's bobbing erection.

Sighing happily, Dean tongued the tip, concentrating on the little slit, gently exciting it, gratified by the moans that spilled from Sam's lips.  
He used his mouth to give his baby brother maximum pleasure until Sam cried out his name through the throes of his orgasm.

 

Dean's own cock was turgid and swollen, begging for release.  
He was aware he should take more care in preparing Sam's ass-hole to receive him, but Sam's muscles were relaxed from his orgasm so Dean pressed his cock to the entrance, pushing in gently but firmly until his entire erection was buried inside his sibling's body.  
This was one of the moments he lived for, united physically with Sam, his brother, his lover, his temple.  
He orgasmed so powerfully that he thought he might die from the blissful rush that spread through him.

 

“Dean.“  
As the older man petted his sibling's chestnut locks, Sam breathed his name like it was a prayer, and Dean reckoned that maybe all this worship, love and adoration was without doubt reciprocal!

The End.


End file.
